Not So Horrible Day
by Animelover2356
Summary: Arthur tries to spend his July 4 alone until a bright American comes along to cheer him up. What will happen? USUK! AU Hetalia One-shot.


Arthur Kirkland, a.k.a The United Kingdom, was peacefully sitting on his couch. He was drinking his Earl Gray Tea while reading morning newspaper he had picked up this morning.

Everything was so peaceful, no noise except for the birds chirping outside. It was finally _not _raining in London for once. But, with everything so perfect, something was out of place. No rain, no obnoxious people, nothing.

Arthur began to wonder, also beginning to look around to find something wrong. His eyes wandered until finding a Union Jack covered calendar he had bought earlier in the year. He realized what day it was, feeling everything crumble around into a huge pile of mess.

'_July 4..._' He thought, frowning at the calendar. The date rang in his mind, _July 4_.

The day America got his independence from him, the day he let go of Arthur's hand that guided him through those tough years.

The blonde nation felt tears prick at the edge of his eyes. "_Bloody hell, Alfred... Why did you leave?_" He thought, rubbing his shirt sleeve roughly against his tear filled eyes. There were slight spots from where he wiped his tears on his sleeve.

_'No...' _Arthur looked away from calendar. '_I won't shed anymore tears on that sodding git..._'

That's when the doorbell rang, jumping him out of his thoughts. The Brit was clearly in no mood for company, but alas he got up from his comfortable couch to answer the door. When he opened the large front door, he was _not _expecting, of all people, Alfred F. Jones. He had his stupid glittering smile, wearing his prized bomber jacket, acting like it's the best day in the world. _For him..._

"Yo Iggy! What's up?" Alfred asked, letting himself in as usual. Arthur sent him a cold glare as he walked past. What the bloody hell could he want? To insult the Brit on this day? Rub it in Arthur's face? Whatever...

"What do you want, git?" England spat out, venom lacing every word. America's smile increased at the question, completely oblivious of the anger in Arthur's tone. He was always like that, never reading the atmosphere...

Alfred stepped closer to him, smiling like an idiot. "I'm glad you asked!"

England seemed taken back by the American's response only for a second. "And why the bloody hell is that!" He kept his tone angry. Maybe it would make the unwanted guest go away.

"I wanted to invite to my party!" Alfred said, plucking a small note from his jacket pocket and held it out for England to see. Arthur's glare hardened, making the American flinch and put the invitation back in his pocket. England clenched his fists at his sides, thoroughly pissed at the younger nation. He couldn't believe that the clueless, stupid, naive, idiotic, oblivious, handsome, cute, charming, strong American would... _WHAT!_

Arthur felt his face heat up, thinking of what he just thought. _'No! I don't think about Alfred like that! O-Or do I?' _He realized something.

'_I do love the loveable git..._' It hit him like a ton of bricks, his heart slightly broking for he knew America would never return the same that he had. The git was too naive to even think about it.

"Alright Iggy?" He laughed, jokingly. Stupid git.

The older nation felt tears prick his eyes, his glare still harder than rock. "Idiot! Inviting me to something that symbolizes the day that you stabbed me in the back! You have quite the nerve to do so, bloody wanker!"

Alfred realized where this was going, wiping his smile away. "Arthur? Are you crying?"

England's were extremely glossy, tears threatening to jump from his eyes. The Brit tried to prevent them from falling, but nothing could prevent the fat droplets that fell from his eyes. His heart was broken, Alfred would never understand. He would never...

"A-Arthur..." England heard a slight sniffle from the other, making the older nation's head jerk up in surprise. Alfred was... _crying_? No it couldn't be true. America was never fond of showing his true emotions. He usually hid his emotions behind his huge ego, always smiling, never frowning. But now was a side England hasn't seen since the colony days.

"Git, why are you bloody crying?" He hiccuped after his words, due to his own falling tears. Alfred raised his arm in one swift motion to wipe the flowing tears down his face.

"W-Why is it I'm the only who ever makes you cry? I don't mean to..." America asked, looking the other country directly in the eyes that were both moist from their tears. Arthur was speechless, he wasn't expecting such a question. The shorter blonde nation didn't have time to think before he was pulled into a massive, crushing hug by the taller nation.

England looked at America, completely shocked. He started to turn a bright, tomato red. "A-Alfred?"

"I-I love you!" The American blurted out, blushing 80 different shades of red. If Arthur's shock level could go any higher, then it just did for the Brit was frozen stiff.

'_He loves me? He loves me. I'm dreaming, I know it!_' England thought, doing a double take. Having after any blinks, he realized it wasn't dream. He needed to say something fast or do something before Alfred got the wrong idea! So he did.

Arthur's lips smashed against Alfred's, forcing for the taller blonde to open his eyes in surprise and utter shock. Arthur's lips were so soft and tasted sweet. The tall American began to kiss back.

"I love you too, git." England breathed, pulling away. Alfred flashed his amazing, dazzling smile. The short blonde felt his face heat up at the sight, but it didn't matter. This day was filled with good and bad. The bad would be forgotten as the good replaced it. July 4 was no longer a day where England's crying filled the air, but with happiness.

_Fin..._

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST REVOLUTIONARY WAR ONE SHOT! Woo-hoo! Hope ya' liked reading it!<strong>

**By the way! Check out my profile to vote on what kind of USUK or UKUS story you want to see next!**

**~Animelover2356 SEE YA~!**


End file.
